Naruto: Demon of Camp HalfBlood
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Naruto was taken from his World by his grandfather Zeus after the Lord of the Sky got fed up with the way his grandson was being treated, now naruto has a second change at life in camp Half Blood, that is if he can survive the upcoming God Vs Titans Fight
1. Prologue

_**Naruto: The Demon of Camp Half-blood**_

_**Prologue**_

Today was not a good day for Naruto Uzumaki, he not only had to fight his best friend at a place called Valley of the End but he had lost, that bastard he considered something akin to a brother stabbed him in the chest with that damn Chidori but he had being left in the middle of nowhere to bleed to death.

"_Screw it." _thought the blonde as he let darkness take him and fell unconscious, had he stayed awake a few seconds later he would have seen the huge flash of light that appeared next to him.

Out of the light a tall man stepped out, he had a black long hair around his shoulders, a beard mixed with marbled gray and black like a storm cloud, rainy gray eyes, he wore a dark blue pinstriped suit that gave off the aura of ozone.

"Ahh I seen to have arrive a little late." said the man as he knelt down and looked over at Naruto's beaten and batter unconscious body.

"That's one hell of a battle wound, let's clean this up a little." said the man as his hand passed over Naruto's body, the moment the hand passed over his chest hole the wound closed leaving behind a wicked looking scar.

"Now that's better." said the man as he snapped his fingers and Naruto's bloody jumpsuit melted away and replace with a orange shirt with "Camp Half-Blood" and some dark jeans.

"Now that takes care of the clothing but now I have to take care of this bloody parasite." said the man as his face took on a serious expression and he pressed his hand against Naruto's stomach after a few seconds he pulled it away, in his hand was a small red crystal with the engraving of a snarling fox.

"I should really keep better control of my pets." said the man as he raised his hand and lightning crackled in it, a few seconds later 8 other crystals came flying out of nowhere and started circling the man.

"Now what to do with you…Ahh yes." said the man as he took the crystal and smooched them together in his hands, when he took his hands off the 9 crystal were attached to a leather bracelet.

"Here you go Naruto, think of this as a belated birthday gift from you dear old grandpa." said the man as he placed the leather strap on Naruto's wrist. Then he lifted Naruto's shirt and with a wave of the hand almost all of the seals on Naruto's stomach disappeared.

"Ahh this is one tough suppression seal…" said the man as he chucked and with another wave of his hand the seal broke and vanished. The moment it disappeared Naruto eyes opened and he sat up with a jolt, his eyes having change from brilliant blue to a stormy gray.

"What…who are…" stammered Naruto before his excitement got the best of him and he passed out.

"To wake up so soon after a battle like that…your going to be truly amazing." said the man before he picked up his sleeping grandson and disappeared in a thunderbolt.


	2. I fight a Bull

**_Naruto: Demon of Camp Half-Blood_**

**_Chapter 1: I fight a Bull_**

**_Recap_**

"_Ahh this is one tough suppression seal…" said the man as he chucked and with another wave of his hand the seal broke and vanished. The moment it disappeared Naruto eyes opened and he sat up with a jolt, his eyes having change from brilliant blue to a stormy gray._

"_What…who are…" stammered Naruto before his excitement got the best of him and he passed out._

"_To wake up so soon after a battle like that…your going to be truly amazing." said the man before he picked up his sleeping grandson and disappeared in a thunderbolt._

Lightning crackled and shimmered as it slammed on the base of a huge pine tree, when the lightning stopped a man was standing where it hit, in his arms a small unconscious blonde kid.

"Now before I leave you I'll present you with one last give, since chakra doesn't exist in this dimension you won't be able to use all your flashy ninja trick but since I like you, I'll give you the ability to use that Rasengan of yours." said the man as he formed the energy ball in his hand and shoved it inside the blonde. The blonde didn't even move as the ball of energy just entered his body like it wasn't even there.

"Now I shall take my leave Naruto…I hope you do well." said the man as he saw that the campers that were patrolling the area where getting close, with a wave of his hands lightning shot from the sky and slammed into him, when it cleared the only things left were the blonde boy and some burned grass.

_**Border Patrol**_

"Clarisse wait for us damn it." screamed one of the boys from the Ares Cabin as both he and his companion where trying to reach the fast walking Clarisse, she had seen the lightning slammed next to Thalia's pine tree and had run off to investigate.

"Hurry up you lazy basta…" she stopped talking when she reached the tree and saw the unconscious blonde laying next to it.

"Guys go get Chiron, this is definitely something he should see." screamed Clarisse as she knelt by the blonde and started to examinee him. He looked like a normal camper the only she never seen him before and she was a year rounder.

"_Who the hell are you?" _thought the daughter of Ares as she looked over the blonde.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Ahh there the hell…SASUKE!" screamed Naruto as he shot up from the bed he was laying at and started too look around franticly. He notice that he was in some sort of infirmary around him were some kids sleeping and some that were staring at him.

"Where the hell…" said Naruto as he jumped out of bed and stared to look around, when he stood up he felt his shoulder and noticed that it didn't pained him at all. He lifted his shirt he saw the wicked looking scar.

"Ahh I see you awake." Said a voice from behind Naruto, when Naruto turned he stared into the eyes of the one that spoke to him, both were a little shocked Naruto because of the man that spoke was actually a half man half horse and the man because of the bracelet in Naruto's arm.

"_Those are Zeus War Beast." _thought the man horse, he was about to ask about it when he notice that Naruto was backing away from him.

"What the hell are you?' said the blonde as he kept staring at the white fur that covered the horse part of the man, the man chuckled as he motion for the blonde to follow him.

When they reached the outside Naruto got a clear view of the camp, he saw all the kids training, some with swords others with bows and arrow, then he saw that some were hitting a ball over a net, one of the things that surprised him most of all were that some kids were brushing or riding some winged horses…that was cool.

"My name is Chiron and this here is Camp Half-Blood, were kids like you come and train." said the man-horse. He saw the look of confusion on Naruto's face and decided to explain further.

"What is your name son?" said the man-horse, Naruto eyed him for a few seconds before answering.

"My name is Naruto and I'm a Genin from the Village Hidden in the Leaf." said Naruto as he pointed to his headband. The man-horse now identified got a shocked look in his face for a few seconds before he's face turned back to normal.

"What did you being by kids like me?" asked Naruto before Chiron could continued to explain, Chiron smiled but before he could start to explain they heard someone scream.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK." Chiron turned and picked up Naruto by the back of the shirt before placing him on his back and galloping to the hill. When they reached it the saw that the camp was under attack by the two legendary Colchis bulls.

"Go, GO, GO, I want 2 team to attack it from the left." they heard a girl scream, Chiron lifted Naruto of him and place him on the ground.

"Naruto I want you to stay here while I go and get my weapons." said Chiron as he ran off Naruto watched him go and then looked back towards the fight, those metal bull looked dangerous and he wanted a piece of them. He was going to wait for Chiron to get back until he saw one of the bull going after a girl that had long blonde hair and that was wearing a pink and red battle armor.

"Screw waiting I'm going to go get me some." said Naruto as he looked to the table next to him and saw a golden sword, after wondering about the color of the sword he picked it up and ran full speed towards the bull.

"Woo let's kick some ass." screamed Naruto as he jumped and slammed his foot on the bulls snout sending it reeling back. He stepped in front of the girl and looked back to see if she was alright, he saw that she was looking at him and awe, he also notice that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, he was about to say something to her when she let out a girlish shriek.

"Watch out." screamed the girl, when Naruto turned around he was slammed in the face and sent flying but the tackled from the bull. Everyone around stopped fighting when they heard the sound of the hit, when they say the blonde flying off and slammed into a tree they all thought the same thing. _"He's dead" _

The bull was about to trample the blonde girl when it was stopped when a sword came flying out of nowhere and stabbed itself on the bulls side. When the blonde girl looked towards the direction the sword came she saw the blonde that had tried to save her standing in front of the tree with a frown on his face.

"Now it just got personal." said Naruto as he and the bull started charging towards each other. Just before they clashed the bull opened it's mouth and a blast of fire shot towards Naruto, the blonde just smirked and held out his arm forming a Rasengan and ran straight through the fire.

"Suck on this you sad excuse for a cow." screamed Naruto as he emerge from the fire and slammed the Rasengan on the bulls head making a huge dent and making the bull hit the ground.

"One down…" said Naruto as he looked towards the other bull, but to his disappointment he saw the other bull had been taken down by a huge kid with brown hair, Naruto was cut off from his disappointment when he felt someone touch his shoulder, when he turned he saw that the person that had touched him was the same pretty girl he had saved from the Colchis bull.

"Thanks for saving me son of Athena." said the girl before she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and ran off, Naruto had a deep blush on his face until he realized what she said.

"What did she mean by "Son of Athena"?" thought Naruto as he slumped down and sat on the body of the down bull, he was questioning if he should go after the girl and asked her what she meant but before he could he was approached by a the group that had bested the other bull.

"Hey we saw your fight with the Metal Bull, that was really awesome, I'm Percy, she's Annabeth and this here is Tyson." said a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes, next to him was a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes that had a look of surprise in her face, and the huge brown hair boy that took down the other bull, when Naruto took a more careful look he saw that the big guy had only one eye.

"Thanks, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said the blonde as he shook Percy's hand, Percy was about to speak when he was interrupted by the blonde girl, Annabeth, as she stepped in from of Naruto and stared intently into his eyes.

"Are you a Son of Athena?" asked Annabeth, Naruto was surprised by the straight forward question.

"Well I really don't know who Athena is but even if I did I sincerely could say, I'm an orphan so I don't know either of my parents." said Naruto as a little bit of sadness was seen in his eyes.

"Oh I see, it's just that your eyes…their gray like mine and that's usually a sign that were siblings but until your determined we won't know for…" Annabeth was broken from he speech as the bull in which Naruto was sitting on buckled and sent Tyson and Percy tumbling back, the bull stood up and glared Naruto before steam shot out of it's nostrils.

"Ahh so your back for more huh." said Naruto as the bull charged, with the bull being so close Naruto had no other remedy then to push Annabeth away from the charging bull and place his hands in front of himself and brace himself for the hit.

"_Ahh this is going to suck." _thought Naruto as the bull clashed with him, after a few seconds of waiting for the pain to come Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he had manage to grab the bull by the horns and that he had not only stopped the bulls charge but that he was holding the metal creature a few feet of the air.

"What the hell." thought Naruto as he saw that the leather strap on his wrist glowed a little before going back to normal.

"Whoa." said Annabeth as he saw Naruto holding the bull in the air, after a few seconds Naruto slammed the bull on the ground effectively stopping it as many screws and metal parts came out of it.

"Well that sure was surpri…" Said Naruto as he turned and saw that almost all the people in the hill, including Chiron that had just gotten to the hill, were staring, they were staring but not at him but at something on top of him. When he looked up he saw two energy circles floating on top of him, one bigger than the other, the big one had an owl in it and the small one had what looked like a lightning bolt on it.

"Di Immortales." said Annabeth when she saw the signs, Naruto was certainly her brother, but what was up with the symbol of Zeus.

"This is certainly a surprise, something like this hasn't happened since before World War 2..." said Chiron as the 2 energy circles disappeared and he walked towards Naruto.

"What do you mean Chiron?" asked Percy as he stood and walked to stand next to Annabeth.

"Well you see right before the start of the war, there was this young man, he was one of the greatest warriors here at camp, his name was Jason L Wood, he was a son of Aphrodite…" before he could continue to explain he was interrupted by a snort from one girl from the Ares cabin.

"An Aphrodite kid a strong warrior…please." said the girl as all the other kids surrounding her started to laugh. Naruto notice that the girl with the pink and red armor had a scowl on her face.

"…As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted but Clarisse, Jason was a true genius in the art of sword fighting, we all wondered the same thing, until one day during a spar with a member of the Ares Cabin we were all surprise to see the symbol from Ares over him...just a little big smaller than normal" said Chiron after he almost chuckled at the look on the face of all the Ares kids.

"You see, after that I manage to find out about Jason's dad…he was a demigod, a son of Ares, so from then on we figured that when the symbol of another god showed up after the kid had being claimed it was that it belong to the kids grandfather or grandmother." said Chiron, It took a few seconds but he saw that all the kids present, except Tyson, had understood what he meant.

"So your saying that my mother is this Athena, but this Zeus person is also my grandfather." said Naruto still trying to figure everything out.

"That would be my first guess but we won't know for sure until you speak to Zeus or Athena." said Chiron…after that most of the kids left to do other stuff, the only ones remaining were Chiron, Annabeth and Naruto.

"Why did you want us to stay behind?" asked Annabeth as she looked towards Chiron Naruto was next to her looking between her and Chiron.

"Well Annabeth I need you to give Naruto here a crash course on everything a demigod needs to know, since he is a son of Athena most of the knowledge and wisdom of her he already possesses the only thing he lacks is the details, for example he knows about the god of war, how he look like and his history but he doesn't know his name, likes, attitude ect.." said Chiron as he saw the look of surprise on Naruto's face and the look of understanding on Annabeth.

"How do you know that." said Naruto, Chiron just smiled and walked away leaving a shocked Naruto behind.

"Your bleeding." said Annabeth when she saw a big cut on Naruto's arm, Naruto was about to tell her it was alright when she pulled plastic bottle and handed it to him, inside he could see a gold liquid.

"What is it?" asked Naruto as he eyed the liquid.

"It's nectar the drink of the gods, it helps us demigods heal." said Annabeth as Naruto shrugged and drank some of the liquid, a few seconds later the cut on his arm stopped bleeding and started to heal.

"It's taste like ramen!…I want more." said Naruto but before he could drink anymore Annabeth snatched the bottle away from him.

"Hey what gives?" screamed Naruto as he started to pout, Annabeth started to laugh at the dumb look on his face before she place the bottle away and Naruto got serious again.

"If you drink too much you burned up from the inside out and die a painful death." said Annabeth who had to suppress a laugh when she saw the shocked look on Naruto's face.

"Well that sucks…anyway do you know how that Chiron guy knows so much about what I'm going through." asked Naruto. Annabeth had already stopped laughing.

"Do you think you're the only demigod we ever gotten from the Elemental Nations." said Annabeth, Naruto just stared at her and shot her a questioning look.

"The Elemental Nations are on a different dimension from us and are ruled over by some lesser deities than the Olympians but from time to time the Gods like to go there an…have fun, now come with me so I can give you the crash course on Olympian lore and so you can meet the rest of you brothers and sisters." said Annabeth as she walked away from the blonde, completely missing the look of pure joy that overtook the blonde's face when she mentioned that he had family.

"A family…" said Naruto as he ran forward and caught up to Annabeth.

_**A few Day later.**_

Naruto had being in camp for a few day's and was already in love with the place, sure he missed his old friends but here he had family that accepted him, aside from losing his chakra the place was great, after the crash course in Olympian lore the abilities of all of Athena's kids had started to develop, he could now think clearly during spars, his memory was just exceptional he could remember everything in detail he got to the camp. And he found out that the leather strap in his wrist as put it contained all 9 of Zeus personal War Beast and that each of the crystal would give him an ability, the first one that Naruto discovered was the super strength, with time the other would be revealed.

He had made some great friends, the girl he saved from the bull, Silena Beauregard, never left his side, he also became friends with a kid from the Hephaestus cabin called Charles Beckendorf that started helping him during Arts and Craft class and he also started getting along pretty well with Percy, Annabeth and Tyson.

The camp was in a state of alert, Chiron had being sacked by the gods cause someone had poisoned the pine tree that protected the boundaries of the camp, and he had being replaced by some guy name Tantalus. The guy had tried to mess with Naruto on the fist night during the campfire.

_**Flashback**_

"…So to clear everything up, I Tantalus will take over as camp director and as of today the Chariot Races have been reinstated." when the man said that half the camp started to argue that those races were to dangerous.

"Silence!" screamed the man, almost everyone settled down except Clarisse and Percy they kept arguing that border patrol was more important than preparing for some stupid chariot race.

"I said silence, Perseus Jackson and Clarisse La Rue when I want your opinion I will ask for it." said as he tried to grab a piece of BBQ, when his hands got near it the piece of chicken jumped up the table and jumped into the fire, Naruto being Naruto just couldn't help but laugh out loud, the moment he did Tantalus stood up and walked up to Naruto.

"YOU FOUND THAT FUNNY." said Tantalus as he grabbed Naruto by the shirt and liften him of the chair.

"Actually yes, yes I did." said Naruto was he grabbed Tantalus wrist and squeeze until a crack was heard. Tantalus released Naruto and backed away in fear.

"You stupid bastard I'll have Mr. D turn you into dust." screamed Tantalus as he turned to look at Mr. D only to find him reading the back of a coke can.

"What? Did I miss something?" asked Mr. D as he looked up and saw people look at him.

"Nothing forget it." said Tantalus as he slumped back in his chair and looked longingly at a plate of food.

_**End Flashback.**_

After using his newly discovered strength to snap his wrist Tantalus stayed cleared of Naruto. Said blonde was now headed towards the arts and Craft forge so that he could start working on some weapons.

When he got there he saw his friend Charles standing near a fire giving the finishing touches to sword he was making, when Naruto got near he saw that the blade was made celestial bronze and was a bit larger than the other swords.

"So what's with the big sword." said Naruto as he sat down on the desk next to the fire and stared at the many designs laid out.

"Ahh it's for me, the other swords always feel wrong in my hands and I finally found the time to make one for me, said Beckendorf as he touched the bottom of the sword and it shrank until it turned into a screwdriver.

"Multi use." said Beckendorf when he saw the questioning look on Naruto's face.

"Ahh, that's cool can you do that with all weapons?" asked Naruto as he kept looking at the screwdriver/sword.

"Well, yeah it's just a little blessing from my father." said Beckendorf as he placed the screwdriver/sword in his tool belt and sat next to Naruto.

"So have you thought of what kind of weapong you want?" said Beckendorf when he notice that Naruto had no idea with sword could be good for him, since Naruto's new found "Super Strength" every single sword he try to use would snap like a twig.

"I have no idea, right now every single weapon I use just snaps, the only thing I could use is a club and I really don't wanna do that." said Naruto as he started at all the designs in front of him.

"Well I don't know Naruto but if you figure it out just come find me and I'll build it for you…I can pretty much build anything you can think off." said Beckendorf as he stood up and walked over to the shield table.

"_Anything I can think off." _thought Naruto as a sudden idea just came to him, he took out a piece of paper and started drawing on it.

"Hahaha this is going to be awesome…" said the blonde as he focused his mind to remember the exact details of the weapon currently on his mind.

**_3 hours later._**

Naruto slammed his pencil down on the metal desk, making it crack a little, and stood up ran over towards Beckendorf, when he next to his work station he moved some swords out of the way before he spread out his drawing which had intricate designs and calculations, on the table so that Beckendorf could see it.

"Whoa, this is one wicked looking sword." said Beckendorf while looking at the sword, Naruto gave him a foxy grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well can you build it for me." said Naruto failing to mask the anticipation in hi voice, after a few seconds Beckendorf took the paper and stood up.

"Of course I can build it, I will be ready by tomorrow afternoon, just in time for the chariot races." said Beckendorf as both he and Naruto heard a conch sound in the distance.

"You better go Naruto you don't want to miss lunch." said Beckendorf, his eyes never leaving the piece of metal he was heating. Naruto was about to leave when Beckendorf voice stopped him.

"Hey Naruto, what do you want it to turn into?" asked Beckendorf as he glanced at Naruto. Naruto thought about it for a few seconds before and idea popped into his mind.

"Do you know that expendable night stick Argus carries, can you make it into that?" said Naruto again anticipation could be heard in his voice, Beckendorf thought about it for a few seconds before a big smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you very much." said Naruto as he gave Beckendorf a big smile and ran out of the forge to go get some food.

_**END CHAPTER**_

_**NEXT TIME: CHARIOT RACE**_

_**Naruto's Abilities:**_

_**Photographic Memory**_

_**Athena's Wisdom {Highly intelligent and able to think of strategies on the spot}**_

_**Super Strength {Granted to him by the Leather bracelet}**_

_**For the people wondering Zeus is Minato's Father, During his lifetime Minato met and fell in love with Athena and because of their interactions Naruto was born, the reason why Zeus symbol appeared in on top of Naruto was because Zeus was proud that Naruto manage to handle the shit that was his life and still manage to be such a kind and caring person.**_

_**Next chapter I will reveal another ability granted to him by the Bracelet and I'll reveal which sword Naruto had Beckendorf do for him. **_


End file.
